Kong (MonsterVerse)
|-|1973= |-|1995= Summary "The MonsterVerse King Kong is a giant ape daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in the 2017 MonsterVerse film Kong: Skull Island. He will also appear in the 2020 film Godzilla vs. Kong, where he'll clash with Godzilla." (Source: Godzilla Wiki) He is the last one of a species of giant prehistoric apes, that lived on Skull island. This mysterious uncharted region in the Pacific, has never been mapped due to perpetual storms surrounding it. In the past reptilian underground monsters, named Skullcrawlers, slaughtered Kong's ancestors, leaving him as the last of his kind. Kong then became the island's guardian and is worshiped as a god by the natives for protecting them from the skullcrawlers that live in caves beneath the island. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-B Name: Kong, Apex-Predator, The Guardian, Lonely God Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: At least 40 years Old (During Skull Island Events, 1973) | At least 62 years Old (During Skull Island Events, 1995) Height: 31.6992 meters (roughly 104 feet) (During Skull Island Events, 1973) | 44.1690 meters (roughly 144 feet, during Skull Island Events, 1995) Weight: 158 tons (During Skull Island Events, 1973) Classification: ''' Prehistoric Ape, King of Skull Island, Titan '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low), Immortality (Type 1; In age. Kong species can live during millions of years, they only die if they are killed), Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth), Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics (Is a great climber and is able to jump long distances) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can generate this much energy by moving. His punches can casually shatter helicopters, easily overpowered a Mire Squid by tearing off its tentacles, lifted and threw Ramarak several dozen meters against a boulder and defeated him) | At least City Block level (Can generate this much energy by moving) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can run this fast by virtue of sheer size) | At least Subsonic+ (Can run this fast by virtue of sheer size) Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Much stronger physically than the Ramarak, His punches have a force of 150 tons) | At least City Block Class Durability: At least Building level (Took only minor damage by the bullets from military helicopters and attacks from the Skullcrawlers, was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion and took some attacks from Ramarak) | At least City Block level Stamina: Very high,. He was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion, fought the alpha Skullcrawler shortly after this and walked off, showing no sign of being exhausted after his fight Range: Tens of meters by sheer size | Tens of meters by sheer size Standard Equipment: 'A Giant Rock, an anchor of a ship, a giant tree, giant chains 'Intelligence: Below Average, Kong seems to show a great deal of loneliness, as the last of his kind. One of the comics depicts him crying over the remains of his deceased parents, who were killed by Skull Crawlers. Kong has demonstrated a degree of altruism by rescuing a Sker Buffalo that was pinned underneath a downed helicopter, and later rescued Mason Weaver during his battle with Ramarak. He can differentiate his allies from his enemies, takes advantage of his surroundings while fighting, and is able to use tools like a rock as weapons like many primates do. Though in Skull Island: The Birth of Kong, Kong is stated to have an instinct to protect humans, he only kills those humans who did something to warrant it, such as by attacking him or the island and/or endangering the lives of others. Weaknesses: He is still very young. His skin can be cut by the rotor blades of a helicopter | None Notable Feats: Easily destroyed a dozen helicopters Killed The Mire Squid with no effort. Took a flame explosion and recovered after a few moments. Took Ramarak down with brute force. Killed Ramarak by ripping out its internal organs. Key: During 1973 Events | During 1995 Events Gallery KGFP030rbc.jpg KGFP106rbc.jpg KGFP031rbc.jpg Kong_Skull_Island_-_Breath_TV_Spot_-_7.png|Fighting Ramarak Kong_Skull_Island_-_Calvary_TV_Spot_-_18.png|Fighting Ramarak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (5% Deku and 1973 Kong were used. Speed was equalized) Chibeara (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chibeara’s Profile (1973 Kong was used. Speed was equalized) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Homers Profile (1973 Kong was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Legendary Pictures Category:King Kong Category:MonsterVerse Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Animals